Perhaps Love
by Mochi-luver
Summary: The heir is at his dying moment. The clan is desperate, however Duke Walker of Kandington has a plan. She is skeptical to the engagement her great-grandmother planned long ago. Her fiancé wants nothing to do with this and his relatives are determined to end it at all cost. In the midst of cruelty and scandals, can love shine through? Revised. Updated on every other Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! Great news, Perhaps Love is revised and ready to be submitted again. Thanks to old readers for supporting and waiting patiently for the revise edition. =] **

**This story draws from the elements of _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!_ and _Goong_. The title is inspired by HowL and J's song. This is an alternative universe.**

**Note: I do not mean to offend anyone when I took creative liberty to integrate a fictional family into the British Nobility. Thank you for your understanding.**

The doctor grimaced once he removed the stethoscope from his ears. His sharp gaze at the man laying on the bed, a patient he had for twenty-seven years. He watched this boy struggled to survive his medical condition for years. He was proud of the boy to live to his adulthood, but was stricken with grief that the chapter of his life was concluding. It was a shame; this patient has been a favorite of his throughout the service he has done for this family. He clearly recalled every account check ups admitted, his patient always had a fierce, determined look; his patient clearly wanted to become and overcome his illness.

Now, the physician sees weary eyes. The disease was overpowering his patient's week body. It was only a matter of time before he will leave this world. The doctor gave his patient once last sympathetic look before he packed up his bag and report.

He noticed his patient has been sleeping frequently whenever he visits. The doctor supposed it was a blessing. After all, his family has been greatly unsettled by this issue. He may not know the details, but given the prestige the family he has offered his service to, there was little to imagination.

The doctor was greeted with the manservant waiting at the door. This servant was few years senior than his patient, however he looked older due to his fair hair slick back. His piercing blue gaze fell on the doctor.

"He does not have many weeks to live," the doctor reported. "His respiratory system is collapsing at a dangerous rate. He will an oxygen tank very soon."

"Of course, we will purchase one right away," the other responded, "Thank you very much for your help doctor."

"It was my pleasure to serve the Walker Clan," he replied. He walked out with another footman escorting him.

As the doctor left, the manservant turned heel and walked down the hall. He paused once he reached two, imposing mahogany doors. The doors were designed in an ornate manner that displayed true wealth and cultural significance, but the true terror sat behind the closed doors. There was another servant standing rigidly to the side. The two servants shared similar appearances, the difference being, one was older and had the higher rank.

"Cedric," the elder one greeted. "Father," Cedric replied, "I must see the Duke." His father nodded and walked. Few minutes later, he opened the door for Cedric. Cedric entered, while his father stepped out.

The door was shut behind him and before the servant was a large front desk. Behind the large desk was an intimidating man sitting on a leather roller chair. His hard features and tall, broad figure were fashioned with grey hair, beard and dress suit. Despite his age, Duke Walker maintain control with a steely sapphire glare.

"Gilbert said you needed to see me?" the lord asked sternly.

Cedric cleared his voice, "Yes, your grace. It is Lord Gerard. The Doctor said he has weeks."

The Duke made no response, a silent encouragement for Cedric to continue. "Lord Gerard's respiratory system is failing at an alarming rate. He will need an oxygen tank soon."

Duke Walker scribbled notes on his paper. Without acknowledging Cedric, he dismissed the servant. Cedric exit the study not uttering another word. He gave a nod to his father, the Butler. Gilbert held the leadership of all male servants just as Duke Walker was held the title of the aristocratic Walker Clan.

Cedric slowly and quietly back to his lord's room. He had faithfully served Lord Gerard since the master was three. In his quiet way, he was close to the lord and always monitored his health. He spent nights praying that the young master will make a full recover and receive his inheritance. Unfortunately, God seemed to decline Cedric's prayers and now the clan will launch a great debate among themselves who would be the successor.

The Duke of Kandington is the grandfather of Lord Gerard. Edward, Gerard's father married into the family. His mother died at a young age, leaving her son and spouse behind. Although Lord Edward was his father, he could not be the successor because the blood of a Walker did not flow in him. Unlike other noble inheritance, the Walkers followed a strict coda of a specific blood will inherit the title. So, it was decided that Lord Gerard would be the heir.

Before Cedric resumed his post, he indulged himself with a quick peek into Gerard's bedroom. It was eerily quiet, sans for the whisper breathing of Gerard. He desperately needs that machine. As a loyal servant, he ensured Gerard to take his medication and then requested soup for an early dinner. As before, Gerard murmured a word of thanks before he fell asleep with a faint smile on his face. When Cedric left to give his master privacy, he now understood the saying , the calm before the storm meant.

* * *

Before the Duke stood a group of lawyers, CEOs, and doctors of philosophy. All are high ranking officials within the family. They quietly stood waiting for the Duke to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to this hasty meeting," he began. The others remained silent as he talked. "This is about Gerard. I was recently informed that his health is declining rapidly. He will not be able to inherit the title."

Hushed voices laced in concern were raised. There were quiet squabbles of who should be the next successor. Duke Walker barely bat an eyelash. He raised his hand and all conversations died out. "What I am about to say next, remember to think before you speak. Do not forget. I am the one who makes the decision. My word is final. My word is law," he growled. No words were uttered to contradict his words.

"There is a candidate I have considered," he started slowly. "Whom is it? Edward does not have another child," one interrupted. Lord Walker gave him a vicious look. "Do not interrupt me Lionel. Furthermore, Gerard is not an only child."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"You don't mean him?"

"Are you mad?"

"This is preposterous! I cannot accept this!"

Other criticism followed and the opinions grew louder and cruder with disrespect. The insults were futile when the lord raised his voice. "Silence!" he boomed. Once the audience were petrified with fear, he took it as his cue.

"How dare you insult me? I am mortified by you all questioning my judgement. Do not do that ever again. Are we clear?" Murmurs of the conceded followed, except for one.

"What makes him better than my son?" one sneered.

The Duke's expression grew darkly. "Did you not hear me Harold? My word is final. My word is law," he proclaimed.

"That miscreant is a mixed child. Why, we are better off with Lord Edward!" Harold pointed out.

"Edward is not part of the pure Walker bloodline," the Duke explained.

"So is the boy!" Harold countered. "He is more impure than Lord Edward himself due to his birth-"

"That boy has the Walker blood. We do not have a choice anymore. I refuse to deviate from tradition. Also, we are pressured from other nobilities, the public, and the press. A story with no heir would surely arouse speculation. This family has suffered enough twenty-six years ago. I will not allow that happen again," the Duke interrupted.

He had an intense expression on his face when he spoke to the crowd. Then, the fierce look evaporated, leaving detailed wrinkles over his face, truly displaying his age.

"I am not getting younger. Sooner or later, I will be joining my grandson, my wife, my daughter, and the ancestors of the family. As much as I am disgusted as all of you are, that boy is a Walker, my grandson and Gerard's brother. Regardless of origin, he is the sole heir and family. We cannot change or choose our own family. We cannot deny his existence anymore because the future of this family depends on it," the he concluded.

Everyone remained silent throughout the Duke's final remarks. Hardly anyone would expect him to display his senile side. Most members of the clan regard him as a powerful figure, an earthly version of Zeus. Witnessing this side of him cruelly reminded them of the Duke's mortality.

"Any objections?" the Duke inquired, snapping his audience out of their reverie.

"No your grace," the group chorused and all fled the conference room.

Although the Duke's speech was important with a great moral laced in it, his words cannot quell the burning hatred towards the boy that will be chosen. Some of them had cruel smiles on their faces. The Duke said everyone must accept the new heir, but nothing about protesting violently. Perhaps a revolution was an order. A clash among the five branches against the group that holds the title, that way that miscreant cannot be named the Duke and a new tradition can be made.

Smirks became wider and more devilish as the fantasy and planning of the plot weaved together. It was time to conspire with other relatives.

After the last one left, the Duke collapsed into the arm chair planted in the conference room. He languidly raked through his hair. Several strands of grey hair were turning while. Most were caused by the mere thought of the new heir. There were times like this that he wished the Duchess of Kandington was here. At least she would be able to soothe her stress. It was five years since the Duchess passed away, twenty-five years his daughter left him, and now another family member was going to leave the earthly realm.

Closing his eyes brought him back memories of the golden years. The three were a happy family. Spending time together was their solace from the pressure of the outside world. It was like living a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He can recall every detail, vibrant, color, and even the conversations they had.

_"Papa!" Elizabeth would scream as she put down her doll and run into her father's open, waiting arms. Her Papa always met her halfway and scooped Elizabeth into the air. She let out a fresh wave of giggles as he generously planted kisses on her cheeks._

_"Elizabeth, you know better than to let your doll lie on the ground like that. Your grandmother spend a lot to buy you one for Hinamatsuri," her mother scolded. Elizabeth gave her a sheepish look and murmured an apology to her mother._

_The Duke grinned at the new figure approaching the duo. The Duchess was a Japanese native come from a noble family that parallels his own. It was love at first site when he met her at the University of Tokyo for an abroad program. The Duchess had Japanese descent with elegance and an iron will of independence that was admired by many. She was inspiration to other young ladies in the family. The Duchess was fluent in both languages and took it upon herself to personally teach her daughter Japanese and her culture._

_Part of the duke was saddened that his daughter and wife hardly looked alike; while he on the other hand, was the older, male version of his adorable daughter. "What about this doll I hear?" he cooed into his daughter's ear, directing Elizabeth's attention back to him._

"_Obāsan got me a new hina-ningyō! This is my fifth one!" she exclaimed excitedly. Elizabeth requested to put down; the Duke complied, she darted off and retrieve the doll. She carefully held it with two hands as she presented it to her father. "See?" Elizabeth proclaimed. "Charming," the Duke replied. "What kind of doll is it?"_

_ "This is the Empress!" she explained. "Obāsan said she's the Japanese equivalent to the Queen herself. She also said that the Empress was a commoner who married the prince, became a princess, and then Empress! When I grow up, I want to be marry to prince and be a princess!"_

"_Not an empress or queen?" the Duke teased._

_ Elizabeth frowned. "Of course not Papa! The Queen and Empress have their own crown princes! I won't take the throne from them!" she protested._

_ Her father chuckled. "I was joking my dear. You will marry a prince of your own someday. I am sure of it."_

The memory faded with ring of laughter from his five year old daughter.

He held back a sob. How many more will God take from him? The Duke knows he was not the friendliest or the compassionate man. He took drastic measures in the past to preserve the family honor. Of course there was a grave price to pay and those involved or knew someone that was are probably continue to curse him until they breathe their last.

There was more to than he let on after he announced the new candidate for the title. The Duke reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a slightly crinkled letter. It was only crinkled due to him pulling it out, reading the contents, and folding it before he put in his pocket. It was a habit he perfected in days after the Duchess passed away.

While the Duchess was sick, she passed the time by writing. On the day before she left the world, she drafted a letter only for her husband. In the letter, she explained there was a promise her mother pledge to. As she stated in her letter, neither she nor Elizabeth could fulfill it. As a result, the task was bestowed to the Duchess' grandson Gerard.

The Duke was surprised when he read the information she wrote the day after she died. He was astonished and could hardly believed what he was reading. His first instinct was to deny the request, however he felt guilty and changed his mind. Contrary to what others thought, he truly loved his wife and daughter. They were the ones that gave him a shard of humanity, compassion in his heart.

When his daughter died, it took a toll on him and his demeanor soured greatly. The only force that kept him in control was the Duchess. Now that she was gone, that was left to his grandson. Once Gerard leaves, who would watch the Duke now? It was clear that the sinister relatives would act once the lord dies and the new candidate will take his place.

He had no doubt there will be a wild fire of chaos, but there was no use in speculating the uncertain future. There were things he must prepare. He reached over and picked up the receiver. He pressed the buttons and listened to the dial tone. The Duke waited impatiently for the receiver to pick up.

"Yes?"

"William, I require your services."

"How may I help your grace?" William inquired.

"I require your resources to track a person. This is urgent," the Duke instructed.

There was brief pause before William responded, "Of course your grace, may I ask whom?"

"I think you know whom I am referring too," the Duke countered tersely. "I will give you three days, five days maximum."

"Understood your grace," the other said and swiftly hung up.

Duke Walker placed the receiver on the cradle, then he picked it up again and dialed a new number. The new call did not take as long as the first one.

"Sir John," he greeted. "I hope I am not bothering you, but I could use your assistance." He was pleased Sir John was willing to listen. "The person I am seeking does not live in the U.K., I am afraid. I believe this person may not be alive anymore, so I need your help to find the whereabouts of their descendants." Sir John was dubious about this request, but Duke Walker assured him this would be beneficial for his family.

Eventually Sir John gave his consent and promised to report his findings soon.

The Duke ended his call and fell back on his chair. He called in Gilbert and ordered him to place a call for an oxygen tank for his grandson. Once the butler set off with his task, the Duke leaned back and waited. It was all he could do for now.

Finding the person the Duke wanted was not easy for William, if he remembered correctly, he was isolated in one of the Walker homes overseas. When he was of age, he set off to England for work. The Walkers were alarmed by this decision and protested, but the Duke ignored them and permitted him to stay in England if he would not contact the Walkers.

He agreed to this stipulation and set forth, faraway from Kandington, a small county in South East England. That was where the trail went cold. Fortunately, he had a profile of his person and he made a few phone calls to his contacts in various regions of England. These people were the eyes and ears for William. Hopefully one of them could help him.

* * *

"Hey Rory U! Got another order for that panna cotta you made!" one of the waiters called out to the kitchen.

In the lone corner of the kitchen, there was a tall figure cutting the fruit for the order. He looked up and gave nod, then he resumed his cooking. The waiter thought it was weird that this chap did not speak much, but he had a natural talent for the kitchen that compensated his lack of social skills.

The café became a successful business when Rory U applied for job three years ago. To the owner, it was a blessing that this mysterious man appeared. Thanks to Rory U, he created culinary hits that gained his cafe a reputation. Visitors throughout England, the other states in the U.K., and even foreigners travelled to his cafe just to try Rory U's creations. While the food won people's stomachs, his looks also won the hearts of customers that became loyal supporters of the cafe.

It was ridiculous of the surplus amount of fans Rory U gained every day, but none of the employees could blame Rory U. His looks could be described as a masterpiece from Greek mythology, others say he rivals actor Benedict Cumberbatch in the handsome department. No matter what, he was their best tool for successful business.

William stood a few meters from the building._ So this was where he was hiding_, he observed. _In London of all places._ When he thought about it, London was a great place to disappear. Thanks to its high density population, anyone could blend in the urban environment. William had a lead his person traveled to the capital, but narrowing down which region he was in was a different story.

After two frustrating days, William was able to isolate the area to Central London and his workplace. William reported his findings to the Duke, only to discover it was his task to bring him back to Kandington. William frowned once he ended his call with the Duke. He was unhappy with his new task, but he had a duty to perform. This would not be easy.

William entered the café and ordered a panna cotta (it was highly recommended from the regular customers, so he decided to indulge himself with the treat). While he was waiting for his order, he observed the crowd. It was obvious this café was popular and the place was slightly understaffed. William wondered where was he at.

It was unfortunate that some of the waiters and waitresses were taking the day off due to their cold. Thanks to the shortage of staff, some of the cooks had to venture out to serve. Though, Rory U had an inkling the manager arranged this as "fan service" for the customers. He huffed. It could not be helped.

Once the panna cotta was prepared, he set out to deliver the dessert himself before he was cued by one of his coworkers. When he walked out, there were cheers from the regulars. William was curious to see the sudden ruckus, but he was sitting away from the kitchen, so he could not see. Rory U searched for the newcomer that ordered his dish. Eventually he found the table and was surprised by the figure sitting there.

William knew he was good at finding people, but not this good. The one delivering his food was the same one he was ordered to find. "So this is the panna cotta I heard so praise about," he commented as Rory U placed it on the table. "I never knew you were a culinary genius," William continued.

"What do you want?" Rory U snarled quietly.

"When does your shift end?" William countered. "We will talk then."

Rory U made no reply and walked back to the kitchen.

Rory U walked out, finding William was waiting for him. William motioned him to walk with him to his car. Once both were settled in, William started his car and drove off.

"You were hard to find," William began. "I have to admit, it was pretty of clever of you to hide here in London. Not to mention, coming up with an alias I did not recognize. Rory U...cute. That's very cute Takumi Daniel Roy Usui Walker."

His companion did not respond initially. "What business do you have with me?"

"Not me, but his grace," William replied.

"I presume something has happen."

"If you want to know, then it's best to ask the Duke himself."

Takumi frowned to the side. It looks like his three year bliss of privacy has come to an end. "Turn left," he instructed. He will have William help him pack up his belongings. There was a good chance he would not be able to go free after his meeting with the Duke.

**This concludes the first chapter of the revise story. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magica Ring & sheetal. india: Thank you so much for reading the old and new version as well as reviewing. It really means a lot to me and I do hope you will enjoy it as the story progress. I plan to have some of the old storyline mixed in the new one.**

**Chaozsama: Thank you! =]**

**In addition to the reviewers above, I would also like to thank those that fav and follow the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

William made a turn uphill and Takumi could see the tower of the Walker Castle coming into view. The ride from the airport made William uncomfortable due to the lack of talking from his passenger. He made quick glances at his charge, but he could not discern what the other was thinking. The other had an outstanding poker face and it was hard to decide if Takumi was angry, anxious, or plain bored with this arrangement. Whatever the case may be, William just wanted the drive to end, the silent treatment was seriously getting on his nerves.

William made his way to the top of the hill. There was an enormous, ornate metal gate that indicated the front entrance. Takumi anticipated William would drive through the front, but the driver had different ideas. Instead, he made a turn to the right. The detour was long and was covered with trees and bushes. Fortunately, the road was paved and it was a smooth ride.

To Takumi's surprise, the road led to the back entrance of the Walker Castle. It was discreet, plain, and less intimidating than the front. It dawned on Takumi why William took the alternative route. As he was aware of the hostility the Walkers and Takumi exchanged, William wanted to reduce the tension by secretly bringing the outcast to the castle.

The others sans Duke Walker were aware of his arrival, therefore it meant less hassle until the first gossip from the servants or a public announcement from the Duke himself. Takumi supposed he should be grateful it was William that retrieved him, not some incompetent servant. He made a mental note to thank William for his thoughtfulness in regarding his charge's well-being and sanity.

William parked his car on the quieter, smaller driveway within the castle. On the passenger side, there was a wooden door. Once Takumi laid his eyes on the entrance, he frowned in realization. His driver, on the other hand, paid no heed to Takumi. William unbuckled and stepped out, heading towards the trunk to collect his charge's belongings. Takumi shortly followed once he closed the door, William spoke.

"You remember the way correct? His grace is expecting you. Try not to keep him waiting," he commented while pulling out the luggage. The only reply he received was the wooden door opening and closing.

The wooden door led to the hidden stairway used by servants to gain access to the study room of the Duke. Takumi was no stranger of the secret paths that were embedded throughout the castle. As a child, he frequently used these to travel in the property. Due to the malevolence he received from the adults and subsequently their children, it was safer and better for Takumi to remain hidden on plain sight. It had been awhile since he used this particular stairway, but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

His journey ended when he reached a closed door on the top. He paused to gather his inner strength and formed a perfect shield of a collected persona to handle the disgusting schemes his grandfather might bestow on him. Once he was ready, he opened the door in a swift motion and walked in perfect, fluid stride down the hallway. Takumi was greeted with a mixed reaction of surprise and disgust from the butler, but he ignored the reception and stated his business with the Duke.

Gilbert was reluctant to inform the Duke, but duty won over personal feelings. He briefly reported to his master of the guest and he half expected the Duke's mood to darken significantly. To his surprise, Duke Walker's demeanor did not soured. Instead, he remained quiet and gave permission to let the guest in. After the guest walked in, the butler closed the door with a slight amount of force, indicating his current displeasure at the sight of abomination.

* * *

William finished unloading the belongings when a new vehicle came driving beside on him. A quick glance to the left told him who was the newcomer. He politely greeted Cedric driving a golf cart. Golf carts were used by servants to commute from long distances within the castle. Cedric returned the greeting, but his attention was directed to the boxes on the ground.

The servant merely lifted an eyebrow. "A new resident?" he inquired.

"Yes. Do you know any rooms that are open and clean?" William asked. Cedric was confused by this request. "I am certain there are some in the servant quarters, but I must speak with the housekeeper-"

"No!" the other interrupted, "I need a room that is in the vacant buildings, not the servant quarters or in the residents where the other clan members stay." This puzzled Cedric even more, but his sharp mind easily discerned the mystery.

_It can't be..._

"Surely this is not for _him_?" he hissed. He could not believe his cousin was asking for his help. He was appalled that William returned from his mysterious trip up north and bore a souvenir nobody desired.

When William made no comment, Cedric continued with outrage laced his in his voice. He snarled, "Are you mad? How could you bring him here? Did you not remember the agreement? He is not to contact the clan! Even if he lost his flat and was homeless, the Duke would not accommodate him. Why? Why did you do this?"

His cousin simply responded, "His grace summoned him."

That was an answer Cedric did not expect. "His grace summoned him?" Cedric repeated to himself. William nodded.

"He did cousin and believe me, he is not pleased to be here."

"Then why are his belongings here? It this was a short visit, then there is no reason for him to bring it," Cedric pointed out.

"He deduced that this 'short visit' would be permanent."

The servant gasped. "You cannot be serious-"

"I am," William interrupted again.

"But-"

"You as well as I know that desperate situation the Walkers are in. Lord Gerard is unable to participate in the ceremony to accept his title. It is only natural that his brother should take his steed," William countered.

Cedric sighed. "You are right," he conceded. "Surely this is the decision His grace also came to." The Duke had executive power over every aspect within the clan. Servants were not excluded from submitting to the Duke's will.

"Of course I am. I would not be surprise if His grace already divulge this information to the dignitaries. Knowing them, they probably object it, but I am sure His grace settled the matter," William commented.

"That may be so, but I am more concern about the future once Lord Gerard passes on. Violent days will be coming. I can already feel the tension growing," the other responded.

"I know what you mean. I can even sense the negative aura," his cousin stated. "At any rate, worrying and speculating the unknown would do no good." He patted the neatly stacked boxes on his side. "Also, you have not given a suggestion for room and I would need that golf cart to transport these items."

Cedric rolled his eyes, but he stepped out of the driver's seat. "Here, give me some of those boxes. I have a room in mind."

* * *

Gilbert made frequently glances at the pocket watch. Slowly, but surely, he was growing concern at the prolonged time spent. Usually, most of the meetings the Duke held were at least half an hour, the latest at forty-five minutes. However, in this meeting, that miscreant and the Duke have been talking for almost an hour. It was almost time for tea the butler thought.

On cue, a female servant walked by, carrying tea and sweets on a tray. On any other day, he would give her a curt nod as a signal to enter, but today was different. If she went inside, then she would see him and the Duke. It was no secret that all the staff members abhorred him. The issue Gilbert had was gossip.

Majority of the servants thrive on gossip to pass the time of their mundane lives of keeping the Walker castle in pristine condition. If one servant saw or hear something, half of the castle servants would know within fifteen minutes. Then word would reach out to the Walker members. Although Gilbert did not care for trivial matters, he knew he must intervene. This was the type of gossip that should not be broadcast unconventionally. It was out of respect for his master than the other; if His grace wishes to keep such matters private, then Gilbert would honor his wish.

"I'll take it," he murmured as he walked between the young woman and the door.

"Are you sure? I can certainly do it myself Mr. Morris," the other insisted.

"I am positive. There are chores that require your attention, correct? Leave it to me," Gilbert proclaimed.

The other bit her lip, but she eventually gave in. She gently laid the tray in his arms. "Thank you very much sir," she replied and gave him a short curtsied before she turned heel and left. Gilbert sighed once she left. A crisis averted. For now.

The butler easily balanced the tray in one arm, while opening the door with the other. He quietly slipped in and headed towards the designated table to set the tray. Gilbert noticed there was only one cup. It would not be good for the staff's reputation by this careless mistake, but like any other competent servant, one always kept a spare, clean teacup within his coat jacket. He discreetly sneaked in an extra cup onto the tray.

This action has gone unnoticed for the two men had their backs to Gilbert. No matter. It was better for a servant to work in the shadows for the master they served. The skilled butler quietly exited the room just as he previously entered.

From his peripheral vision, the Duke noticed Gilbert walking in and out the room. He did not realize how long their meeting ran. A quick glance at the clock informed him it was time for tea. "Fancy a cup of tea?" he asked the other. It was his way of announcing a break. Takumi nodded. "I will stay for a cup."

Takumi walked towards the table and paused. "It seems your servants have better manners than I thought," he murmured. For being the source of disgust, at least they were courteous enough to provide him a cup. "Of course, my people knows better than to play dirty like that," the Duke commented.

To Takumi's surprise, the Duke prepared a cup. He handed to him as Takumi sat down an arm chair opposite to the Duke's chair. They drank their tea in silence. Although Takumi did not make eye contact, he could feel the Duke's intense stare. Thanks to his mask of stoicism, he was able to portray a strong front, but that did not dispel his uneasiness he constantly felt.

Throughout his life, everyone, adults and children alike, have observed him with prejudgment within their eyes. Everyone was aware with the story of his birth and because of their knowledge, he was cast as the scapegoat of ill fortune. The malicious stares made him insecure about himself and antisocial to society. Using his inner strength, Takumi willed himself to remain calm and finish that damn cup before he bolted.

The Duke scrutinized the young man before him. Looking at him reminded of his dear daughter Elizabeth. He seldom saw him, however each time he did, Duke Walker was amazed how similar they are. He could easily distinguish her features within his face. There was no doubt that this young man was his daughter's son.

Takumi finished his cup faster than he expected. He gently placed the cup on the tray and muttered a quick thanks before he left. The Duke made no comment on his manners, however he did noticed to scones went missing from the platter the quick bread was resting on. The gesture brought a small smile. Those two were truly related.

The blonde haired bounded the stairs, two steps at a time. He was greeted with Cedric sitting in the golf cart. He noticed William and his vehicle was gone. "William had other matters to attend to," Cedric answered Takumi's silent question. "I am here to take your room. Get in."

Takumi did not need to be asked twice to climb aboard. As soon he sat down, Cedric took off at almost an aggressive style. The driver drove towards the Southwest region of the castle. On this side of the castle grounds, it was sparse with buildings. There was mostly gardens and various landscape that occupied the area. Further out, there was a cliff that defined the natural border between land and sea. However, that cliff made the perfect place to watch the sunset.

As he drove, Cedric explained about his current living arrangements. Takumi did not seem to mind the distance. After the Duke had told him, it was truly best for him to be in the shadows at the time being. The servant left Takumi at the door step of the Southwest wing. The building itself can be considered as a mansion.

According to Cedric, there was no one living here at the moment. Fortunately, the building was maintain and well-equipped with food supplies and entertainment. Takumi explored all the rooms before he reached his own room. It was an exhausting day for him, so he collapsed on the bed. Dinner would be late tonight. Once he closed his eyes, he dreamed of the conversation he shared with the Duke. A conversation that became the turning point in his life.

_Unlike other conversations before, this one was mostly in silence. Both struggled to convey their thoughts into words. Takumi in particular was conflicted with emotions of inquiry and annoyance of being called back after three years of silence. "What do you want from me?" he finally asked. Takumi was surprised by the steady tone he had._

_"It has been three years," the Duke replied as he chose to ignore Takumi's initial question. "You seem well. I heard you have been doing fine making a living on your own." He paused before he resumed. "I trust you have not been giving William a hard time on the travel back. According to him, you gave him quite a challenge when I asked to him to seek you out."_

_Takumi narrowed his eyes slightly. He did not traveled all the way from London to have his life be reiterated. He repeated his question._

_"Watch your tone. I will not tolerate such disrespect," the older man snapped. Then he cleared his throat. "I will get to the point. As you know, Gerard is next in line for the title. Now, he will be unable to."_

_That got Takumi's attention. Duke Walker resumed._ _"He is very ill. The doctor says he only has weeks to live. The dignitaries of the family are becoming agitated. Each one wants to elect their own, but I reject their foolish choices. I will not deviate from tradition," he declared._

_"So this means," Takumi began._

_"This means you are the new heir. Regardless of not being a true son of Edward, you still are Elizabeth's child. The Walker blood flows in you," the Duke continued._

_He received silence from the younger one in response. That was understandable. The young man did not expect such turn of events. The Duke did not dream about this also. He did not expect, however, was a protest from the other._

_"Regardless of my heritage, am I nothing but a convenience tool to you?" Takumi demanded. "All my life I have been the pawn of the Walkers, Morris, and other in-law families. I finally escaped from this senseless cycle three years ago. Now, I am being dragged back only to find out you have a change of heart when you appointed me to be the new Duke. Is this a joke to you? A joke to insult what little dignity I have?"_

_"This is not a joke. I do not make foolish decisions," the Duke answered. He maintained his composure, but he could not hide the surprise look subtly concealed within his eyes. He sighed and stood up from the chair he was sitting. "Though, I understand your outrage. After all, I and many others had not made it an easy life for you. This 'change of heart' is not a futile reconciliation into buying your respect or forgiveness. This is merely reality."_

_He walked towards the window next to his desk. "Out of all the members of the Walker clan that can be candidates, you are the only suited for the task." He beckon Takumi to come closer to the window. "Aside from your lineage, you are extremely bright in academics, athletics, and recreational arts. In short, well-rounded. Though that is not all," the Duke commented._

_"You have charisma to become an influential leader. The potential of leadership is ingrained in you. You know how to make decisions that would benefit everyone, but also you know how to think fast. You have a sharp mind. That's what a Duke Walker needs," he continued._

_"A convincing argument, however would that be enough for the others to comply? They would not go down without a fight," Takumi pointed out. "Of course they would not. That is why we need to make haste preparations, but we will discuss it at another time," the Duke stated._

_"For now, I declare Takumi Daniel Roy Usui Walker as the future Duke of Kandington. There will be a formal ceremony for this later on. Please keep this to yourself until I officially announce it," the older man declared._

_Takumi voiced no objection. There was not much he could do. After all, he had the absolute power in his domain. "Both of us are well aware of that this is the beginning of long, arduous journey. You said earlier that you have little dignity and were bombarded with insults. Use this new position to prove them wrong. Show them you can overcome and succeed. Make them earn your respect," Duke Walker concluded._

_Takumi nodded and the two shared a moment in silence before Gilbert walked in with the tea and snacks._

* * *

In his office, Duke Walker watched the sunset and reflected upon his talk. He was pleased to here from William that Takumi already anticipated his change in residence and was currently settled in the vacant wing. His phone rang and checked the caller ID. It was the person he was waiting for.

"Sir John, I trust you have good news?" he greeted.

"Brilliant news your grace," Sir John answered.

"As expected from the Director of MI6."

"Thank you your grace. I found the family you are seeking. As expected that person has passed away, but I was able to find her descendants. They have a complex history, but I am please to report I found them."

"Excellent, what is their last name?"

"Ayuzawa sir."

**Please review! Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
